Vier Winter
by ThreeJane
Summary: Eine weitere Variante von 'vier mögliche Situationen, wie sich Wilson & House zu ersten Mal trafen' oder auch nur indirekt. Weil es nun Winter wird. AU. Fluff. Drama. R&R, please
1. Arizona '65

Arizona ´65

Zum Abschluss des Winterhalbjahres durften die Schüler der zweiten Klasse der Elementary-School ein Wissenschaftsprojekt ausarbeiten. Die Schule wurde nicht nur von den Kindern der Anwohner besucht, sondern auch die meisten Kinder im Grundschulalter vom nahegelegenen Fliegerhorst der US Armee besuchten diese.

Am Vortag hatte Gregs Mom geholfen, das Projekt ihres achtjährigen Sohnes in die Schule zu schaffen und Greg war den ganzen Tag noch hippeliger gewesen als sonst. Der Junge hatte kaum geschlafen, was gut war, denn deswegen machte er nicht ins Bett und bekam mal keinen Ärger zum Frühstück serviert.

Greg war gerade völlig besessen vom Weltall und hatte ein Mobile des Sonnensystems gebastelt und die Planeten liebevoll bemalt. Die Abstände waren maßstäblich korrekt, auch die Größenverhältnisse der Planeten zueinander und der Saturn hatte sogar bewegliche Ringe!

Und heute hatte er tatsächlich den ersten Platz gewonnen! Als der Bus hielt, rannte er so schnell er konnte quer über den Stützpunkt zu dem kleinen Häuschen, das die junge Familie des Piloten John House bewohnte.

„Mommy! Mommy! Ich hab' gewonnen!" rief der Junge schon von weitem. Die Tür flog so weit auf, dass sie gegen die Wand knallte und seine Mutter kam aus der Küche.

„Oh, Schatz das ist wunderbar. Ich habe Dir ja gesagt, dass Deine Arbeit großartig ist." Blythe nahm den dürren Jungen in die Arme und küsste ihn herzlich. Sie war stolz auf ihren kleinen Gregory, auch wenn seine ständigen Fragen sie manchmal verrückt machten. Der Wissensdurst des kleinen Gregory war unstillbar.

Für einen Moment schmolz das Kind in der Umarmung dahin, aber dann griff die Rastlosigkeit wieder zu und er rannte in sein Zimmer, um den Ranzen abzustellen. „Darf ich mit Billy und Charlie an den Bach?"

„Wenn Du die Hausaufgaben gemacht hast."

„Oooch!"

„Was musst Du denn machen?"

„Rechnen. Das ist langweilig. Da haben wir doch schon in der Schule gemacht!"

„Na, dann geht es doch schnell. Hol Dein Heft, ich setze mich zu Dir." Schlug Blythe vor. Wenn sie nicht dabei war, verlor Greg sich schnell in Tagträumen, weil die Hausaufgaben ihn derart langweilten. Manchmal saß er eine Stunde so da, und war mit den Gedanken ganz woanders. Nach einem Gespräch mit einem der Lehrer hatte sie damit begonnen. Man hatte ihr gesagt, ihr Junge sei alles andere als dumm oder faul, aber er langweile sich oft im Unterricht und das würde dann zu solchen Dingen führen. Also achtete Blythe darauf, dass es nicht soweit kam. Zumindest zu Hause konnte sie darauf einen Einfluss nehmen.

Auch heute waren die Hausaufgaben schnell erledigt und Greg war frei. Auf seinem kleinen Fahrrad strampelte er, so schnell er konnte, hinüber zum Bach.

Pünktlich für das Abendessen war Greg wieder zu Hause, wusch sich die Hände und das GEsicht und setzte sich an den gedeckten Tisch. Beten. Essen. Das Essen verlief im Haus immer sehr still, denn sein Vater vertrat die Ansicht, man solle sich seiner Nahrung wirklich bewusst sein – wie sonst könnte man dem Herrn aufrichtig dafür danken? Greg platzte fast.

Als John House endlich das Besteck beiseite legte, legte Greg sofort los:

„Daddy, Sir? Ich hab den ersten Preis gewonnen!"

Ein irritierte Blick flackerte zu Greg „Wobei denn?"

„Bei dem Wissenschaftswettbewerb! Mein Planeten-Mobile! …Sir."

John erinnerte sich daran, den Jungen in der Garage gesehen zu haben, als er mit der viel zu großen Laubsäge gekämpft hatte. Einer der Wehrpflichtigen aus der Mannschaftsunterkunft nebenan hatte ihm geholfen. „Muss man das nicht alleine ausarbeiten?"

Greg war fast entrüstet „Habe ich doch! Ich habe drei Tage lang die Größen überlegt und die Abstände. Ich habe sogar das Holz ganz alleine gekauft! Das war ganz schön schwer, aber ich hab's geschafft!" er hob sein Ärmchen, um seinem Vater zu demonstrieren, wie stark er war.

John grinste kurz amüsiert, dann wurde sein Gesicht wieder ernst. „Hat dir da nicht ein Private mit dem Bohren geholfen?"

„Wilson ist total nett! Er lacht mich nicht immer aus wie die anderen." Mark Wilson war ein Wehrpflichtiger, der es kaum erwarten konnte, endlich ‚sein Mädchen' wie er es nannte, wieder zu sehen. Dafür hatte Greg kein Verständnis, denn Mädchen waren erwiesenermaßen doof! Dennoch hatte Wilson immer ein nettes Wort für ihn übrig und als der Private gesehen hatte, wie der Junge sich mit der viel zu schweren Bohrmaschine fast umbrachte, hatte er schnell die paar Löcher gebohrt und war dann zu seinen Kameraden gelaufen. Niemand hatte sich dabei etwas gedacht. „Die Bohrmaschine kann ich noch nicht heben, Sir. Sie ist zu schwer."

„Dann musst Du Dir ein Projekt aussuchen, dass Du auch durchführen kannst. Du hast Dir den Preis erschummelt." Sagte sein Vater streng. „Du wirst Dich morgen dafür entschuldigen und Dein Projekt zurückziehen."

Tränen schossen dem Kind in die Augen „Aber…" er hatte so hart daran gearbeitet, hatte so sehr gehofft, auf das Wohlwollen seines Vaters zu treffen…

„Du willst doch nicht betrügen, oder?"

„…nein… es, Daddy, es waren doch nur ein paar Löcher…"

Aber John House war eisern „Du sollst nicht lügen, Sohn."

Gregory schniefte laut. Das war so unfair! Er sah hilflos zu seiner Mutter, aber die blickte nur betroffen auf den Tisch. John war der Herr im Hause und auch, wenn sie das übertrieben fand, so wusste John sicherlich am besten, was gut für den Jungen war.

John stand auf, um ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen „Und hör auf zu heulen, dafür bist Du schon lange zu alt!"

Es wäre Gregory nie im Leben eingefallen, einen Befehl seines Vaters zu verweigern. Also ging er zu seiner Klassenlehrerin und sagte ihr, er habe gelogen, das ganze nicht alleine gemacht und deswegen müsste der Preis an Beth gehen.

Die Frau wollte das eigentlich nicht zulassen, aber sie sah, dass der Kleine fast panisch wurde, als sie ihm sein Mobile nicht mitgeben wollte. Sein Vater würde die Mülltonne kontrollieren und wenn er dort das Mobile nicht finden würde, würde es wirklich schlimm werden. Wahrscheinlich würde er ihn wieder im Schrank einsperren! Die ganze Sache war so schon schrecklich genug!

„Hey, Kumpel, was machst du denn da?" Private Wilson beobachtete, wie der Kleine von nebenan weinend sein Mobile in den Müll stopfte.

Ertappt wischte Gregory sich den Rotz aus dem Gesicht. „ich… ich hab gelogen und deswegen darf ich den Preis nicht haben."

„Wobei hast du denn gelogen?"

„Man muss das alleine machen und Du hast mir geholfen. Das hatte ich aber nicht gesagt."

„Aber es war deine Idee und ich hab' die Löcher nur da gebohrt, wo Du sie haben wolltest." Der Private kniete sich hin und reichte dem Jungen ein sauberes Taschentuch. „Das ist verdammt unfair! Dein Daddy sollte mal mit deiner Lehrerin reden!"

Gregory schaute sich um „Aber mein Daddy will das doch so. Daddy sagt, man darf auf keinen Fall lügen!"

Darauf wusste Private Wilson nichts zu sagen. Er war fassungslos über die härte, die dieser ‚Vater' seinem kleinen gegenüber zeigte.

Drei Tage später klopft es an der Tür und als Blythe öffnete, stand ein junger Soldat vor der Tür. „Ja, bitte?"

„Ma'am, ich würde gerne zu Gregory." Er hielt ein notdürftig verpacktes Paket in der Hand.

Als Gregory an die Tür kam, hielt Private Wilson ihm das unförmige Paket hin „frohe Weihnachten, Gregory." Er wuschelte dem Knirps durch die Haare und ging. Er schwor sich – sollte er mal Kinder haben – niemals so mit ihnen umzugehen!

Als Gregory sein Geschenk auspackte, hielt er die Luft an. Es war sein restauriertes Mobile!


	2. Montana '86

Montana, Winter ´86.

Ein Blizzard fegte über die Hochebene, heulte gespenstisch in den schwarzen, froststarren Zweigen. Land und Himmel waren eins, alles eine endlose weiße Weite. Der Horizont wurde im dichten Schneetreiben zu einer Halluzination.

Eine bis zur Unkenntlichkeit vermummte Gestalt saß hoch aufgerichtet auf einem struppigen, dürren Pferd. Etwas stimmte nicht mit dem Bild – entweder war das Pferd zu klein oder der Reiter zu groß – vielleicht auch beides. Gefrorener Atem hing als Eis in den wenigen, harten Tasthaaren um das samtig weiche Maul, die Mähne war schwer mit Schnee. Die Pinto-Stute schüttelte sich und stampfte ungeduldig mit dem rechten Vorderhuf.

„Whoa! Mach nur so weiter, dann stehst du morgen noch hier!" grummelte der Reiter, dessen Stimme ihn als Mann identifizierte.

Ein Funkgerät knisterte „Greg, hörst du mich?"

Die Hand in einem dicken Handschuh fuhr zu dem Sprechteil. „Mies wie immer. Was ist?"

„Immer noch nichts?"

„Wenn der Gaul mal still ist und man mich nicht dauernd nervte, könnte ich auch suchen!" beklagte sich der Reiter mürrsich. Ihn störte es weniger, dass er in dem Blizzard unterwegs war als vielmehr der Grund des Rittes.

„Das Wetter wird noch schlechter. Du findest sie besser bald."

„Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber wenn ich sie habe besitze ich genug Grips, um das zu melden. Greg out." immer diese dämlichen Städter! Wer zog in einem aufkommenden Blizzard los, um sich ein paar dämliche Wölfe anzusehen? Und als ob das nicht reichte brachen sie sich dann in unzugänglichem Gelände das Bein! Und er durfte dann raus und alles richten!

Eine leise Gewichtsverlagerung trieb das Pferd vorwärts. Wenigstens war der Schnee nicht zu tief und das Tier kam gut voran. Das Pferd! Greg lachte. Im Michigan würde man ihm das nicht glauben, dass man hier draußen noch Ärzte auf Pferden losschickte!

Fakt war, dass ein Auto hier nicht hinkam, für einen Motorschlitten nicht genug Schnee lag und der Heli bei dem Wetter nicht starten konnte. Deswegen hatten sie einen Arzt gesucht, der reiten konnte. Sein Glück, denn ohne diese Fähigkeit und die Beziehungen seines Onkels wäre er arbeitslos.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte er das Pärchen endlich gefunden. Sie saßen schlotternd hinter einem Busch, der kaum vor dem heulenden Wind schützte. Das Bein war tatsächlich gebrochen und Greg holt alles Nötige aus der Satteltasche, um das Bein provisorisch zu schienen. Er schenkte heißen Kaffee aus und half dem Mann auf das Pferd.

„Gehen wir." Es kotzte ihn an, dass er jetzt laufen musste! Das würde Ewigkeiten dauern! Er hätte Reservepferde mitnehmen sollen… /merk dir das für's nächste Mal!/

„Wie bitte?" die Frau sah den Arzt, der bisher fast kein Wort gesprochen hatte entgeistert an.

„Lady, falls Sie's noch nicht gemerkt haben", er deutete in die Gegend „das nennt man Blizzard. Der Shuttle-Service hier draußen ist beschissen. Sie können jetzt mitgehen oder hierbleiben. Mir ist das egal."

Greg ging los. Die Zügel hatte er pro Forma in der Hand, aber das Pferd folgte wie ein Hündchen. Hin und wieder beklagte die Stute sich, weil da ein Depp auf ihr hockte. Pferd und Besitzer passten bestens zueinander, denn beide waren auf ihre Art der Meinung, dass sie nur von Dilettanten umgeben waren.

Die Stute hatte sich den Mann ausgesucht, auch wenn der das nie zugeben würde. Sie mochte seinen leichten Sitz und seine empfindsame, weiche Zügelhand. Das hielt sie aber nicht davon ab, ihm Pferdestreiche zu spielen: beim Hufkratzen einzuschlafen, ganz aus versehen auf den Fuß zu treten oder ihm nach einem Stück Zucker auf die Schulter zu sabbern.

Kurz: sie verstanden sich bestens und Greg hatte sogar ein paar tröstende Worte für das Tier. Dass er damit die zwei zweibeinigen Deppen beleidigte, war ihm herzlich egal!.

„Das ist die falsche Richtung." Bemerkte die Frau.

„So? Wie erkennen Sie das? Immerhin haben Sie sich ja schon ohne Schnee verlaufen."

„Sie kamen von dort."

Greg sah sie völlig schockiert an „Ich dachte, Sie wollten vielleicht zur Strasse. Was bin ich für ein Dummerchen!" Greg ging unbeeindruckt weiter. Der Mann auf dem Pferd war in Decken gewickelt – immerhin waren es zehn Grad unter null und mit dem Wind beträgt der Chill-Faktor sicherlich -20, Sie stapften stumm voran. Das einzige Gespräch war eine Kurze Angabe über Funk, wann und wo ungefähr sie die Straße erreichen würden.

„Ich brauche eine Pause." jammerte die Frau nach einer Stunde. Greg reagierte nicht. Er wollte die Leute los werden und eine Pause würde nur die Gefahr des Erfrierens mit sich bringen. Stadtidioten! Man sollte ein Gesetz erlassen, dass es Stadtidioten verbat, in Montana die Interstate zu verlassen! Nein, besser, sich nicht ausserhalb von Städten mit mindestens Einhunderttausend Einwohnern zu bewegen. Das würde eine Menge Arbeit sparen.

Es war das Pferd, dass die Straße bemerkte. Es Schnaubte freudig und drängte nach vorne, denn jenseits der Straße lag die heimische Farm. Noch fünf Minuten den Highway entlang, dann sahen sie die verschwommenen Rücklichter der Ambulanz durch das Schneetreiben. Die beiden Sanis schafften den Mann in den Wagen und ließen die Frau einsteigen.

„Tja… für den Gaul ist kein Platz…" Paul tat das nicht wirklich leid, denn Greg war ein Muffel erster Güte.

„Bin ja fast zu Hause. Um ein Bein zu schienen braucht ihr mich ja wohl kaum." Er stieg auf und lenkte das Pferd nach wenigen Metern in einen Feldweg, der zur Farm seines Onkels führte. Die Stute zickte herum, wollte unbedingt rennen und er gab nach und dem Tier etwas Zügel.

Zwanzig Minuten später waren sie im Stall. Es war warm und duftete nach süßem Heu und sauberem Stroh. Greg rieb das Tier mit Strohwischen ab. Er sah die Hufe nach und war beruhigt, dass sie ihm nicht wieder dabei in den Hintern zwickte, wie so oft. Er freute sich aber zu früh, denn bei der Hinterhand angekommen hob sie unmerklich den Schweif – ganz langsam – und pinkelte. Greg schaffte es gerade noch, auszuweichen. Er fluchte und beschimpfte das blöde Biest, drohte ihr mit dem Metzger. Er hätte schwören können, dass der Gaul grinste!

Zu guter Letzt gab Greg dem Tier noch eine Möhre. Er stand da, an die warme Schulter gelehnt und sah ihr beim Kauen zu. Sie nickte, ein Mal, zwei Mal.

„Nein, das reicht." Greg stieß sich von ihr ab und stellte sich vor die Stute. Er streichelte das samtweiche Maul, das sofort seine Hand untersuchte „Du hast mich angepisst! Du hast das gar nicht verdient, du Miststück!"

Ein Kopfstoß gegen seine Brust schubste ihn gegen die Boxenwand „Genau das meine ich! Gute Nacht." Er sammelte die warmen Überkleider zusammen und stiefelte hinüber zum Wohnhaus. Das Licht in der großen Wohnküche brannte und Greg hätte schwören können, dass er die Wärme fühlen konnte, lange bevor er die Tür aufmachte.

„Irgendwer da?" rief er laut, als die Küchentür hinter ihm zufiel.

„Ich bügele Deine Hemden!" antwortete seine Tante aus dem Hauswirtschaftsraum.

„Das braucht kein Mensch." brummelte Greg und schenkte sich Kaffee ein. Oder was man hier so Kaffee nannte: braune, heiße und vor allem bittere Brühe. Er kippte Unmengen Milch und Zucker hinein. „Was gibt's zu essen?" er hob vorsichtig den Deckel von einem Topf – seine Tante war mit ihrem Herd sehr eigen. Nicht dass ihn das stören würde, denn dann musste er nicht kochen. Könnte er sowieso nicht.

„Nieren!"

Greg schlenderte mit dem Kaffee in den Nachbarraum, wo er sich an die Wand lehnte und seine Tante beobachtete. „Am Ende bügelst Du auch noch meine Unterhosen!"

„Das sind keine Unterhosen, Greg. Das ist Reizwäsche!" sie hob einen dunkelroten Bikini-Slip hoch.

Greg lachte „Hey, Feinripp ist out! Und unter den Liebestötern ist es sowieso egal."

„Wo wir davon sprechen: Hast Du Deine Sachen weggehängt?"

„Nö."

„Dann tu das, sonst gibt's kein Essen."

„Schlachtabfälle. Das ist Hundefutter!" beklagte er sich.

„Nein, den Hunden würde ich das nicht zumuten, Greg." Tante Samantha lachte jetzt auch, denn es war das Lieblingsessen ihres Neffen und das wusste sie wohl, „Los, geh Dich waschen, wenn Dein Onkel kommt, wird gegessen!"

„Wo ist der denn?"

„Der Zaun am Billow-Creek ist kaputt."

„Bei dem Wetter sollte er nicht raus." moserte Greg und ging artig. Am Ende konnte er den Alten wieder aufpäppeln!

„War aufregend heute, was?" die Kleinst-Familie, bestehend aus Tante Sammy, Onkel Gordon und Greg saß am Tisch und aß. Gordon war immer auf dem Laufenden, weil er ein illegales Kurzwellengerät hatte und den Polizeifunk abhörte.

„Ja! Ich werde das nicht mehr lange mitmachen können!" lästerte Greg „Ich brauche eine Schrittmacher, schont schafft mich all diese Aufregung noch." er schaufelte eine riesige Portion Nudeln mit Nierenragout in sich hinein. Seit er vor achtzehn Monaten hergezogen war, hatte sich der Lebensmittelbedarf des Haushalts verdoppelt. Aber Greg lieferte dafür auch den Großteil seines Geldes ab, half auf der Farm und brachte ein wenig mehr Leben in die Bude.

„Ich habe gehört, der Neue ist gekommen?" fragt Gregs Tante. Die Farm macht viel Arbeit und sie kam nicht oft in die Stadt. Wenn man ein Vierhundert-Seelen-Kaff so nennen durfte!

„Kein Ahnung. Ich war auf einem Spazierritt." Greg zuckte mit den Schultern. Irgend ein Assistenzarzt der an diesem idiotischen Programm teilnahm, bei dem frischgebackene Ärzte im Outback unterbezahlt „Dienst am Vaterland" verrichteten. Das würde ein schöner Idiot sein!

„Du solltest mal versuchen, mit irgendwem Freundschaft zu schließen, Greg. Das ist nicht gut für Dich." Seine Tante würde nie aufgeben!

„Das hatten wir schon… Einhundertsiebenundachtzig Mal. Kein Bedarf." Greg schiebt den leeren Teller weg.

„Wenn Du wenigsten mal ein Mädchen -"

„Lass ihn doch, Sammy." Bremste sein Onkel.

Greg rollte genervt die Augen. „Fragt doch einfach! ‚he, Greg, bist du schwul?' Wollt ihr wissen, ob ich mir den Arsch ficken lasse?"

„Gregory House, das reicht!" sagte sein Onkel streng.

„Nein, bin ich nicht und tue ich nicht. Aber die Schnallen hier – Das Pferd ist schöner!"

Damit war das Thema vom Tisch. Vorerst jedenfalls. Die Frauen in Jordan waren abgewrackt, verheiratet oder verzweifelt und keine mit Grips war noch zu haben. Da begnügte er sich lieber mit seiner Hand. „Ich fahre nochmal weg. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt?"

Als sein Onkel nickte, stand Greg auf, stellte seinen Teller in die Spüle und machte sich davon. Er hatte sich zu Beginn dumm genug angestellt, um seiner Tante klar zu machen, dass er für Hausarbeit völlig ungeeignet war – und war damit durchgekommen!

Es war kalt. Bitter kalt!

Der frischgebackene Arzt saß schlotternd in dem kleinen möblierten Zwei-Zimmer Häuschen, das zum Job gehörte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie die Heizung funktionierte. Er hatte sie noch nicht gefunden. Das einzige, was er entdeckt hatte, war ein riesiger Kachelofen, aber es gab kein Holz und er hätte sowieso nicht gewusst, wie man den anbekam.

Wundersamerweise waren die Leitungen nicht eingefroren und so hatte er wenigstens eine funktionierende Toilette. Der junge Dr. James Wilson hatte noch nie einen Blizzard erlebt – und wollte es auch nie mehr! Der heulende Wind klapperte mit den Sturmläden und heulte in den Leitungen und Bäumen – es war absolut gespenstisch!

Das Telefon war tot und für ein Handy hatte der junge Arzt kein Geld. So saß er vor einer prähistorisch anmutenden Glotze und starrte schlotternd auf die Mattscheibe, auf der ein schauderhafter Lokalsender ihn mit unwichtigen Neuigkeiten eindeckte.

Das war alles völliger Unsinn! Er würde hier noch erfrieren! Jim steht auf und geht hinaus. Er war an einer gut besuchten Kneipe vorbeigefahren – dort war es sicher warm und er könnte in Erfahrung bringen, wo man ein Zimmer für die Nacht bekam. Eines MIT Heizung!

Als Jim den Gastraum betrat, wurde es still. Alle starrten ihn mit mehr oder weniger schlecht verhohlener Neugier an.. Jim grüßte schwach und überlegte, wo er sich hinsetzen sollte. Die Tische waren spärlich besetzt – bei dem Wetter blieben die Farmer zu Hause und sogar die Bewohner von Jordan selbst gingen nicht vor die Tür.

Die Gäste waren allesamt Arbeiter der Kleidung nach zu urteilen. Stämmige Kerle in Jeans, groben Stiefeln und dicken Winterjacken. Mit seinem Stadtmantel und Anzug fiel er auf wie ein bunter Hund! Er ging an die Bar „Guten Abend. Kann ich hier etwas zu essen bestellen?"

„Alles, was die Küche hergibt, Schätzchen." Die Frau hinterm Tresen schätzte er auf Ende Vierzig. Sie war von schlichter Schönheit. Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Und was bietet die Küche so?" er lächelte sie versuchsweise an.

„Kartoffelsalat, Bismarckhering mit Brötchen -"

„Etwas Warmes wäre gut!"

„Chili." bot sie an.

„Ist es scharf?" fragte Jim hoffnungsvoll.

„Ist es nachts dunkel?" maulte ein baumlanger, schlanker Kerl vier Hocker weiter und nuckelte dann weiter an seinem Bier. Ein Fuß wippte auf der Querstange des Barhockers auf und ab – pausenlos.

„Hör auf, mir die Gäste zu vergraulen, Greg!" wies die Frau den Typen grinsend zurecht. Dann sah sie Jim wieder an „Nehmen Sie ihn nicht ernst! Er hat nur Angst, dass am Ende nichts für ihn übrig bleibt. Seit man Küchenabfälle nicht mehr an Schweine verfüttern darf… da kommt Greg wie gerufen!"

Jim verbiss sich einen hämischen Kommentar – immerhin würde er hier zwei Jahre arbeiten und wollte es sich nicht gleich am ersten Tag verscherzen. „Oh. OK. Also, Ma'am, ich nehme dann eine Portion Chili, und vorher einen großen Kaffee, bitte." Jim schälte sich aus seinem Mantel. Einige murmelten über seinen Aufzug. Der Kaffee tauchte vor seiner Nase auf, komplett mit Zuckerdose und Milchkännchen.

„Sie sind der neue Arzt, was?"

„Ja. Dr. James Wilson. Jim." Er reichte der Frau die Hand über den Tresen hinweg.

„Margo Parks. Schön, mal ein nettes, neues Gesicht zu sehen. Der gefräßige Muffel da ist mein Cousin Greg House. Die anderen Gaffer da hinten wirst Du noch früh genug kennen lernen." Margo strahlte Jim an. „Du hast dir ja wirklich eine miese Nacht ausgesucht, Jim."

„Allerdings. Und die Heizung geht nicht. Ich bräuchte ein Zimmer für heute Nacht sonst werde ich erfrieren."

„Na, das wollen wir doch nicht! Da lässt sich sicher was machen, keine Sorge!" Margo verschwand durch eine Tür, hinter der Jim zu Recht die Küche vermutete. Der Laden machte einen ordentlichen und sauberen Eindruck. Dann stand ein Teller mit einer riesigen, dampfenden Portion Chili vor ihm. Es war Scharf! Und nach einem halben Teller wurde Jim endlich wieder warm. „Das ist wirklich sehr gut, Ma'am!"

„Freut mich."

Jim aß in Ruhe auf, auch wenn er sich beobachtet fühlte. Aber die Gespräche im Raum flackerten wieder auf und bald schien er fast vergessen zu sein. Jim entspannte sich etwas. Er fühlte sich wie in einer anderen Welt. Das hier war nicht zu vergleichen mit Maine oder Montreal. Der Fernseher in einer Ecke des Raumes sah genauso prähistorisch aus wie das Teil in seinem Häuschen. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass so alte Geräte überhaupt noch funktionierten!

Das Telefon hinter der Bar klingelte und Margo reichte den Hörer weiter an Cousin Greg. Der musste ja wohl fast hier wohnen, wenn die Leute ihn hier anriefen! Jim konnt es nicht verhindern, die wenigen Fetzen des Gespräches mit anzuhören.

„Jetzt?... Es schneit. Ich hab Feierabend!... ja…. Oooo-Kaaay…. Das kostet Dich was, das ist ein Nacht-Not-Einsatz unter erschwerten Bedingungen… bei dem Wetter? halbe Stunde wird's dauern… halt sie bei Laune." Greg legte auf und zog einen dick gefütterten Parka an. Dann schlug er Jim auf sie Schulter „Los, komm mit!"

„Was? Wieso?"

„Du bist Arzt oder?"

„Ja…"

„Dann komm und tu' was ein Arzt so tut. LOS!" der Typ wippte ungeduldig auf den Ballen. Jim suchte nach Geld, aber Greg winkte ab. „Das kannst du auch morgen noch machen."

Sie kletterten in einen zerbeulten, rostigen Pickup, der von innen eher einer Müllkippe ähnelte. Der Rahmen im Rückfenster hielt gleich zwei Gewehre. Eines war eine doppelläufige Schrotflinte, soviel konnte er erkennen. Von Waffen hatte Wilson aber keine Ahnung sonst hätte er erkannt, dass das andere ein Präzisionsgewehr für Hochgeschwindigkeitsmunition war. Scharfschützen verwendeten sowas. Jim musste sich den Fußraum mit einer großen Tasche teilen „Was ist denn?"

„Entbindung." Greg steuerte den klapperigen Wagen aus der Stadt.

„Nicht in der Klinik?"

„Hey, bei dem Wetter sind nur totale Idioten unterwegs!" erklärte Greg, der sich auf die Straße konzentrierte, die im Schneegestöber kaum zu sehen war.

„Oder Ärzte." ergänzte Jim, denn er fand nicht, dass er ein Idiot sei.

„Die meisten Ärzte sind totale Idioten, nach meiner persönlichen Erfahrung." Der Wagen bog in einen Feldweg ein, den Jim gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

„Hast Du schon so viele getroffen"

„Ja."

Der reste-vertilgende Cousin war also auch arrogant, dazu mürrisch und maulfaul. So gestaltete sich die Fahrt sehr, sehr still.

Die Straße war wohl nur für Wissende zu erahnen, denn Jim war nicht einen Moment der Meinung, dass der Wagen sich auf einem Weg befand. Dennoch kam nach weiteren zehn Minuten eine Farm in Sicht – der Sturm ließ langsam nach und der Schnee, der jetzt noch in der Luft tanzte, war von den Böen aufgewirbelt. Sie steigen aus und Greg schulterte die offensichtlich schwere Tasche aus dem Fußraum. Zielstrebig geht er in den Stall.

„Hey, Paul!" brüllte Greg aus vollem Halse – das konnte er beeindruckend gut, fand Jim.

„Hier hinten!" kam auch gleich die gedehnte Antwort.

„Sagtest Du nicht, es sei eine Entbindung?" die Frage kam mehr als zögerlich. Warum liefen sie erst durch den schmutzigen Stall?

„Hey. Und wie sieht's aus?" Greg betastet den prallen Bauch einer Holsteiner Kuh.

Paul brummelte irgendetwas Unverständliches und nickte Jim einen knappen Gruß zu. Jim seinerseits starrte unentwegt das Rindvieh an.

„Das… ist eine Kuh!" brachte er endlich hervor.

Greg sah Jim an und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Der Kerl sah absolut geschockt aus. Er blickte nun auch auf die Kuh, betrachtete sie, als sehe er so ein Tier zum ersten Mal im Leben. „Teufel auch! Und ich dachte die ganze Zeit, Paul hätte einfach einen miesen Geschmack was Frauen angeht!"

Greg fand das sehr witzig, Paul weniger. Jim fühlte sich absolut veräppelt. Greg zog seinen Parka aus und legte ihn unter seine Reisetasche. Die entpuppte sich als voll ausgestattete ambulante Klinik! Einige Dinge waren ganz klar der Humanmedizin zuzuordnen. „Du bist Arzt?" staunte Jim.

„Ach was?" Greg war schon beschäftigt, einen Handschuh anzuziehen, dessen Stulpe bis zur Schulter reichte. Einen reichte er Jim, der eine Schritt rückwärts machte. „Komm schon. Hast Du noch nie eine Entbindung gemacht?"

„Nicht an einer Kuh!"

Die Kuh stöhnte und ein Zittern lief durch den mächtigen Körper.

„Dann nimm wenigstens den Strick." Greg klatschte Jim den rauen Strick in die Hand, knüpfte mit dem anderen Ende eine Schlinge und ging ans Werk „Du hast wieder diesen Brahma-Stier genommen, was?"

„Ja." Nickte Paul.

„Du bis echt ein Arschloch. Wie soll die kleine Kuh damit klarkommen?" Gregs Arm verschwand schon bis über den Ellenbogen in der Kuh.

„Anderswo machen sie das auch!"

„Ja, in Zuchtfabriken, wo die Kühe per Kaiserschnitt entbinden! Nicht bei einem belämmerten Hinterwäldler, der unbedingt das größte Kalb des Jahres haben will! Das ist das letzte Mal, dass ich dabei helfe, klar?" Greg schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das, was er in der Kuh tat – was immer das sein mochte.

„Und ich will einen Deck." forderte Greg.

„Vom Weißen?" fragte Paul.

„Nein. Der Braune. Passt besser. Bessere Beine. Jim, zieh mal vorsichtig!"

Jam tat wie geheißen. Sehr vorsichtig, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, WIE vorsichtig bei einer Kuh vorsichtig war. Zudem wurde er von den beiden anderen scheinbar total ignoriert, die lieber über die Details von… was eigentlich? verhandelten.

„Aber der Weiße -"

„Paul, der Braune ist ein Barrel-Racer und Trittsicher. Und deinen Weißen guckt die Zicke sowieso mit'm Arsch nicht an. Der Braune wird ein klasse Fohlen machen. Das Biest ist unerträglich, die muss gedeckt werden. Zieh noch mal." Als Jim nicht reagierte, blaffte Greg „Wilson!"

„Was? Oh…" er hatte sich gedankenverloren in dem Stall umgesehen und nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört. Dieser Cousin Greg House war Arzt, hielt Ärzte für Idioten und brachte Kälber auf die Welt – gegen einen Hengstsprung als Bezahlung! Wo war er hingeraten? Das war doch alles nicht wahr!

Eine halbe Stunde später war das Kalb auf der Welt und Greg flickte die Kuh zusammen. Dabei beschimpfte er immer wieder den Farmer. Die Flasche Selbstgebrannten, die auf dem Parka landete, ignorierte Greg, bis er sie einsteckte. Es entging Jim nicht, dass Greg bei aller Schnodderigkeit akribisch auf Sauberkeit achtete, was seine Instrumente betraf. Auch die Selbstsicherheit, mit der er arbeitete war beeindruckend!

Wieder im Auto fragte Jim daher „Hast du das schon oft gemacht?"

„Nö. Aber Säugetiere funktionieren im Prinzip alle gleich."

„Gibt es hier keinen Veterinär?" für den müsste die Gegend doch eine Goldgrube sein!

„Klar, aber der liegt mit einem Herzinfarkt in der großen Stadt und es wird noch ein Weilchen dauern bis der wieder hier ist. Die Vertretung wohnt zwei Stunden von hier – den ruft doch keiner bei einem Notfall!"

„Bist Du von hier?" fragte Jim nach einer Weile.

„Gott bewahre, nein!" das war alles, was Greg dazu zu sagen bereit war.

„Woher denn?"

Greg zuckte mit den Schultern „Auf der Geburtsurkunde steht was mit Georgia. Warum?"

„Nur so…"

Jim hätte schwören können, dass sie nicht zurück fuhren! Nach einer Weile stand das fest. Der Wagen hielt auf einem anderen holperigen Weg und Greg stieg aus. „Komm!"

Der Wind hatte sich gelegt, die Wolken waren aufgerissen und der Mond beschien die verzauberte Landschaft. Durch den Schnee wirkte alles noch heller! Jim sah nach oben und dachte, dass er noch nie im Leben so viele Sterne gesehen hatte! Es war wunderschön!

Greg machte die Flasche Moonshine auf und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck, reichte sie dann an Jim weiter, der es dem anderen gleich tat.

„Willkommen in Jordan, Wilson."

In den folgenden Wochen lernte Jim seinen Kollegen als arroganten, mürrischen und arbeitsscheuen Menschen kennen. Nicht, dass er faul war, aber es schien klar, dass er kein Interesse hatte, die Arbeit zu machen, für die er bezahlt wurde. Er verbrachte viel Zeit auf der Farm seines Onkels, reparierte Zäune, suchte Rinder und vertrieb den Stier des Nachbarn.

Oft genug kam er müde und nach Pferd stinkend in die Klinik, wo er dann duschte und OP-Klamotten anzog. Da es noch einen Pfleger mit Namen Greg gab und auch der Tankwart so hieß, rettete sich Jim damit, wenn er Dr. Greg House meinte, einfach nur ‚House!' zu brüllen. Im Gegenzug nannte Greg ihn nur noch Wilson, als ob seine Eltern zu arm gewesen wären, ihm einen Vornamen zu geben.

Trotz der zur Schau gestellten Faulheit war es in den wenigen Fällen, in denen es nötig war, wegen eines Patienten in kritischem Zustand Überstunden zu machen keine Frage dass Greg blieb, so lange es eben dauerte. Seine Missachtung für seine Mitmenschen änderte nichts an seiner totalen Hingabe für einen Patienten – sofern so etwas wirklich erforderlich war.

In diesen seltenen Momenten – wenn es wirklich um etwas ging, wenn es knifflig wurde – schien Greg aufzublühen.

Das Unglück geschah völlig ohne Vorwarnung. In der Nachbarsiedlung – einem Weiler mit fünf Häusern - war ein Mädchen verschwunden und nach einem Tag Suchen tot aufgefunden worden. Als der Sheriff und der Leichenwagen im Krankenhaus ankamen, saßen House und Wilson in der Sonne und genossen den milden Februartag.

„Da kommt Arbeit." Sagte House in einem merkwürdigen Tonfall.

Und es war bald klar, was er gemeint hatte: Obduktion. Da es hier keinen speziellen Gerichtsmediziner gab, erledigten die Ärzte hier die Sache – falls sowas überhaupt je nötig war!

Sheriff Cooper, irgendwie verwandt mit House, verfolgte die Sache genau. Immerhin besaß das Krankenhaus eine Leichenhalle mit Tisch und Diktiergerät.

„14. Februar 1987, Jordan, Skakagwea Health Clinic. Obduzierender Arzt: Dr. Gregory House, assistiert von Dr. James Wilson. Anwesend ist außerdem der County-Sheriff Mel Cooper. Die Tote ist identifiziert als Sarah Wilders, 8 Jahre, weiß."

House bewegte die Glieder, „Die Totenstarre löst sich bereits, was auf einen Todeszeitpunkt vor mehr als 18 Stunden schließen lässt." er schnitt die Kleidung herunter und so weiter.

Das Kind war vergewaltigt und erwürgt worden. Sie fanden kein Sperma und nur ein einziges Schamhaar. „Das solltest Du in den Safe legen, Mel. Das ist wahrscheinlich der einzige Beweis." House gab dem Sheriff ein kleines Papiertütchen, welches der Polizist sorgfältig beschriftete.

Dann holte House tief Luft und setzte das Skalpell an. /es ist eine Leiche wie jede andere. Wie im Anatomieunterricht…/ ja, aber das hier – das war ein Kind! House biss die Zähne zusammen und schuf die mentale Distanz, die für den Job nötig war.

„Wer tut sowas? Hier?" Wilson war fassungslos. Hier kannte jeder jeden, wirklich tiefe Feindschaften gab es keine.

„Kranke gibt's überall…" House arbeitete sehr sorgfältig. Wie gut, dass er seinerzeit in ein paar Vorlesungen über Gerichtsmedizin abgesessen hatte! Er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass der Täter am Ende wegen eines Flüchtigkeitsfehlers seiner gerechten Strafe entkommen würde!

Drei Stunden später waren sie endlich fertig. „Also, wir suchen einen Mann, wahrscheinlich weiß mit blonden oder roten Haaren, große Hände. Wissen wir sonst noch was?"

House schüttelte stumm den Kopf. „Wir können, wenn wir einen Verdächtigen haben, mal beim MIT anfragen. Dort haben sie eine Studie. Sie nennen es ‚Genetischer Fingerabdruck'. Damit kann man recht sicher eine DNA-Probe vom Tatort mit der DNA eines Verdächtigen abgleichen. Schweineteuer und noch im Versuch, aber… naja. Findet erstmal einen."

Während die Stadt an diesem Abend in Schreckstarre lag, betranken sich Wilson und House fast bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit. Wilson war nichts gewohnt und House tat es, um sein Patentrezept für's Vergessen anzuwenden.

„Das ist doch kein Mensch, wenn er sowas tut." Philosophierte Wilson.

„Die Kleine muss schreckliche Angst gehabt haben…" überlegte House laut, „Wenn man nicht weiß, was passiert, oder warum… Scheiße!" er ließ noch ein Bier durchlaufen und stolperte dann ins Bad um sich zu erleichtern. „Sie haben das Paradies besudelt…" brummelte er vor sich hin.

Er verbrachte die Nacht auf Wilsons unbequemem Sofa, starrte dumpf die Decke an und fuhr Karussell.

Das Frühstück bestand aus Aspirin, saurem Hering und Gatorade. Wie zwei Zombies stolperten sie in die Klinik und wiesen Paula an: „Nur Notfälle, klar?" damit verschwanden sie im Ärztezimmer und zogen die Jalousien herunter. Katzenjammer wegen eines Katers war gut, denn der ließ den Schreck des Vortages verblassen.

Draußen wurde es am Nachmittag auf einmal laut. Ein Wagen nach dem anderen fuhr durch, Leute gröhlten.

Paula kam hereingestürmt „Sie haben ihn!"

„Echt?"

„Ja, der komische Typ, der die alte Myers-Farm gekauft hat im letzten Jahr." Paula wusste immer alles!

„Scheiße!" House sprang auf, wie von einer Tarantel gestochen. „Los, Wilson! Paula, sag Mel, es gibt Ärger!"

Sie sprangen in den alten Pickup und rasten wie die Irren los. Wilson konnte sich nicht einmal anschnallen. Er blickte auf Houses verbissenes Gesicht. „Was ist los?"

„Die Lynchen den falschen!"

„Wie?"

„Die werden nicht warten, bis ein Richter das verhandelt. Und der Typ war's auf keinen Fall…" sie kamen hupend und rutschend zum Stehen, knallten fast in die parkenden Wagen. House riss ein Gewehr aus der Halterung und sprang auf die Ladefläche, brüllte, so laut er konnte, „STOP!"

Aber die wütende Menge hörte ihn gar nicht. Er schoss in die Luft und das brachte endlich Ruhe. Wilson zuckte zusammen. Bis auf das laute Wimmern aus der Mitte des Kreises von Menschen. House richtete das Gewehr auf die Menge „Ihr wisst, dass ich besser schieße als jeder unter euch. Geht weg!"

„Er hat Sarah getötet!" schrie jemand wie von Sinnen.

„Nein!" widersprach House. „Er kann's gar nicht gewesen sein! Weg von ihm! Verschwendet eure Energie lieber darauf, den wahren Mörder zu finden."

„Dieses Schwein verdient es nicht besser!" kreischte eine Frau.

„Er ist chemisch kastriert, ihr Idioten! Er KANN es nicht getan haben. Ich kann das beweisen, denn er ist mein Patient."

Mel kam mit Sirene und Blaulicht angeschossen und auch sein Wagen kam rutschend zum Halten. „Greg, nimm die Waffe runter."

„Die bringen einen Unschuldigen um, Mel." House nahm seinen Augen nicht von der kochenden Menge.

„Kannst Du das beweisen?"

„Ja."

Gemeinsam brachten Mel und Greg genug Autorität auf, um die Leute auf Abstand zu bringen. Wilson schleppte den verstümmelten Mann zum Pickup, wo er auf der Ladefläche untergebracht wurde. Dann rasten sie zurück zur Klinik, um den Mann zu versorgen. Als sie ihn stabil hatten, wurde er mit einem Helikopter in eine größere Klinik gebracht, um zu retten, was da noch zu retten war. Zumindest die chemische Behandlung, der er sich freiwillig unterzogen hatte, würde er nicht mehr brauchen…

Auf dem Weg zur Farm tauchte etwas im Scheinwerferlicht auf, was er zunächst nicht erkannte, dann nicht erkennen wollte. Die Farben… sie war nicht rot. Schwarz und weiß, ja aber… rot…

Mit zitternden Händen tastete er nach einem Puls – und HOFFTE, keinen zu finden. Sie war tot. Er hatte ihnen das Ventil für ihren Zorn genommen und im Gegenzug hatten sie sich an ihm gerächt, indem sie seine geliebte Stute umgebracht hatten. Hingemetzelt.

Noch in dieser Nacht packte House seine Siebensachen und verließ die Stadt. Es zahlte sich nicht aus, anderen zu helfen, dachte er bei sich. Und dem Pack hier WOLLTE er nicht mehr helfen!

Wilson dachte nicht, dass er ihn je wieder sehen würde.


End file.
